Forgive Me Mother, For I Have Sinned
by Lizzy Borg
Summary: Students are being murdered at the St. Magdalene Catholic School for Girls. Dean, Sam and Cas go to investigate. Rated T for violence, swearing and Destiel.
1. Prologue

**This is my first SPN fic! It's based off of my school and a legend we have. Except there was never a murder. **

**It includes Destiel, occasional swearing and some violence. Rated T. **

**Please follow me on Tumblr. My URL is **

The moon was oddly bright; maybe it was because it was shining off the first snowfall of the season, or maybe it was just the magic of the quiet December night. The light shone through the radiant stained glass portrayal of Mary holding Jesus, looking down at her baby son with a sedate smile on her face. She watched over the old chapel; rarely used for its actual purpose (usually it was a place for girls in the connected school to take naps.) It was a warm and tranquil place, the comforting feel of the wooden pews and soft carpet rarely disturbed. The watchful eyes of Mary saw everything.

A shrill scream echoed through the halls of the school; then pounding footsteps sounded on the creaky wooden floor outside, heading towards the chapel. The door flew open after a rattle at the doorknob and a girl with short red hair burst in, slamming the door shut behind her. Glancing around with wild eyes, she grabbed a small table and shoved it in front of the doors. Realizing that wasn't enough, she gave a small wail of frustration, clutching the small gold cross at her throat.

Then her eyes fell on the confessionals. The girl dashed forward, quickly ducking inside. She pressed herself to the walls of the little room, listening. Every sound was a gunshot in her terror; the whistling wind, the click of the heat registers, even her own breathing. She began to pray, whispering the desperate words through trembling lips. "Hail Mary, full of grace-" she heard a creak and froze for a second, then continued mouthing the words of the prayer. "the Lord is with thee. Blessed art though among women-"

The confessional door slammed open, and the girl shrieked, staring at the figure in front of her._ It had found her..._

_"Confess!" _the thing hissed. Dark fog spilled off of its body and onto the girl, paralyzing her. A freezing cold chill trickled down her back, paralyzing her.

"I didn't do anything!" the girl wailed. Her eyes fell on the window with the image of Mary, and her clasped hands rose in supplication. "-and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary-" the dark figure raised a hand to strike the girl- "Mother of God, pray for us sinners-" the girl's eyes closed and her voice rose in volume- "now and at the hour of our death-" and the figure sunk its hand into her chest.

The girl screamed, bowing her head and collapsing to the floor. The dark figure stood over her for a moment. "Amen," it whispered, then disappeared, leaving no witnesses except for the smiling eyes of the Blessed Mother Mary.

**I promise, Winchesters and Castiel at the next chapter! I'm trying to write it like an episode, so the murder first. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Chapter 2! Sorry, I got it up as soon as possible. I was having some inspiration problems, but I'm back on track. This has Destiel, slight mentions of Sabriel. The dead girl is named after my "little sister" in my school. And yes, I live in Buffalo. And the wings are fabulous.**

"Ow!" Dean said, "Cas, don't!" His voice was muffled from the bathroom of the dingy motel, where Sam was just stepping out of his shower and starting to dry off.

"Just remain stationary," Castiel said matter-of-factly, "it will not hurt you if you quit struggling."

"Ouch! Dammit Cas, get off of me!"

Sam paused in the bathroom where he was toweling his hair and glanced in the mirror. _No way…_

"You asked me to do this, Dean! Do you want it or not?" The angel was clearly frazzled.

"I need it Cas…"

Sam crept towards the bathroom door, pressing his ear to it and listening hard. _No way were they doing this here, when he was in the next room. Oh my god, I am going to kill them._

"That is what I believed. Now be silent and act masculine or your brother will be concerned."

_Well, his brother is already concerned. _Sam could practically hear the scowl on Dean's face, but that was all he could hear for a minute. The thought of what they were doing brought a red flush to the eavesdropper's brown cheeks. Sam has known for a while that the angel and the hunter were in love but he had never thought they'd actually _act_ on their feelings. His brother was too determined to act straight and Cas was too…well, too much of a virgin.

"Wait," Dean said suddenly, "Do you hear Sammy?"

"…No," Cas said slowly, "should I?"

"He sings in the shower. You can't miss it."

"You sing as well, Dean," Cas said, chiding him in a gentle voice.

"But I sing _well_."

"Of course you do." _Was Cas _teasing _Dean?_

Sam's brother chuckled. "You know I'm the best damn singer you've ever heard." The warmth and affection was obvious.

"I've heard angels sing," Cas reminded him.

"I'm still the best… get off of me, will you? I want to check on Sammy, make sure he's okay."

Sam heard footsteps outside the bathroom door, and he hastily started dressing. He heard Dean knock. "You decent?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Um… Yeah, why?" Dean opened the door, standing there in just low riding jeans, his black boxers peeking over his waistband. His sculpted chest glistened slightly with sweat that could have been esily explained away by the Texas heat, but Sam knew better.

"I thought-you know what? Never mind." Sam shrugged his shoulder and turned back to the mirror, brushing toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

Dean opened the bathroom door further, and Sam had to concentrate on cleaning his teeth so he wouldn't glimpse anything…indecent of Castiel. "Bro. Level with me. What's wrong?"

"_Nothing's _wrong." Sam spat into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush, running his finger over the bristles to get the excess water off.

"Obviously something's wrong, or you wouldn't be so upset." Dean closed the door quietly, crossing his arm over his chest. "Spill."

Sam put the toothbrush down on the counter. "Fine." He turned to his brother. "what were you just doing with Cas?"

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Are you serious?" Sam nodded. "Nothing!"Sam gave him a disbelieving look. "He was just sewing me up." He twisted to show Sam a long cut along his lower back.

"He sewed that up for you? Why didn't you ask _me_ to do it?"

"You were in the shower!" Dean said, somewhat defensively (at least that's what Sam thought).

"Okay, then." Sam started smirking, and maybe he had been spending a lot of time with Gabriel (who, no doubt about it, was a bad influence) but he felt that Dean deserved a little screwing with. "Is that the _only_ reason you asked Castiel instead of me?"

Dean gave him a look, but it was slightly less ferocious than that remark would usually have deserved. "Yes."

"So it wasn't because Cas was on top of you when you were facedown in the bed?"

Dean scowled again. "No. Don't be a little bitch."

"Jerk." Feeling a lot better, Sam opened the bathroom door and went into the bedroom. "Hey, Cas. Done playing doctor?"

The angel was sitting on the bed, neatly packing away the Winchesters' first aid kit. When the Sam spoke, he looked up with a confused frown. "I was not aware that Dean and I were playing a game. It was a cut that may have gotten infected, had I not sewn it up for him."

Dean nodded. "See? It was completely innocent."

Sam shrugged, chuckling slightly and sitting on his bed. Now that Castiel had joined their nomadic lifestyle, their usual arrangement was that the brothers got the beds, and the restless angel took a chair (merely to guard, he always said, but Sam had woken up a few nights to see Cas soothing Dean after a nightmare).

"So we head to Buffalo in the morning?" Cas said in his usual gruff tones.

"Yeah," Dean said, "and I don't care what happens but we are _definitely _getting Buffalo wings while we're there."

"_After_ we visit the school," Sam reminded him. "A girl has died, Dean."

"Why is this a case for the us again?" asked Castiel.

Sam pulled up a webpage on his laptop to show an article and a school picture of a blonde teenage girl, smiling into the camera with shy determination. She looked sweet. "A girl, Madeleine Waller, was killed in the chapel of the St. Magdalene's Academy. Now, this would just be a regular case for the cops, except for the COD; a heart attack. She's a cross country runner, everybody says that she ate well, absolutely no cardiovascular problems prior to this… the police are baffled."

"In a chapel?" Dean asked, "how could something that we care about kill her in a chapel? That's holy ground."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, "but this case has got our names written all over it." He closed his laptop with a snap that marked the finality of his decision. "We're going to Buffalo."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay, I was having school/friend/ex-friend/life problems. But here's Chapter 2! (BTW don't forget to check me out on Tumblr! My URL is castielyousonofabitch)**

The early morning air was frigid, the wind blowing light snow in wavy patterns across the vast lawn of St. Magdalene's Academy. Buffalo weather was brutal, Dean griped to himself, clambering out of the Impala. His baby was covered with a layer of dry salt residue because of the bright blue salt that Buffalonians spread all over their city when ice struck_. I'll wash you as soon as I can_, he promised the Impala. Cas climbed out of the back seat, looking around with a disinterested face. He was apparently immune to the freezing temperatures, as he was still only wearing his trench coat, dress shoes, and white button up. Sammy on the other hand was completely bundled up in a puffy brown coat and a hat with fuzzy moose antlers they had picked up when the first wave of snow hit. His cheeks were bright red from the cold. Dean grinned, shaking his head and leading them into the school proper.

The all girls school, as Sam had informed him on the ride here, was a boarding, Catholic college preparatory school for young women. It's not like Dean had been confusing porn with reality again. _Psht._ No way.

He had just been thinking about this dream he'd had last night, where a pair of twins (a guy and a girl) wearing private school uniforms had…well, he'd woken up with wet pants and the memory of dark hair and blue eyes. And of course it didn't help that Cas had been sitting in the chair next to his bed, blue eyes glowing from the street lights outside of their room.

"Another nightmare?" his angel had whispered quietly, voice not as rough as it usually was. The clock read 3:28 in bright red numbers.

Dean had shaken his head. "No, 'm good." He had nuzzled into his pillow a little, praying that Cas didn't know what had happened down south. "Was I sayin' anything?"

"No," he said, standing up and sitting on Dean's bed, jostling it slightly. "I could not tell exactly what it was, but you sounded in pain. I was unsure whether to wake you."

Dean shrugged a little, completely at ease with their proximity as opposed to a few years ago. "If I woke Sammy up then yeah, wake me up. He gets cranky when he has less sleep."

Cas nodded slightly as if he was cataloguing the information for use at a later date. "As are you. Go back to sleep."

"I don't need-"

"I understand that humans enjoy sleep, and you have been unable to sleep for what are considered long periods of time. I wish for you to sleep." Dean stared at Cas for a minute, then nodded and rolled over. Maybe it was his sleep dazed brain, or maybe it was the fact that Cas' eye color was the same as the twins' from his dream, but he mumbled, "please don't leave." There was no response except for a hand began gently rubbing his back.

There were no more dreams that night.

Sam opened the school's door for Dean and Cas, and all three went in. The younger Winchester sighed in relief when the heat hit his face, pulling his hat off. "Thank god for central heating."

"My father had nothing to do with it," Cas said, "that was a human invention."

"We know, Cas..." Dean said tiredly.

A woman hurried over to them down the enpty hall, looking harassed. "Are you the subs?" she asked impatiently.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Huh?" Sam asked finally.

"The substitute teachers! We have three teachers sick today, so we called the board and they said they'd send some!" She sighed, exasperated and flipped her blonde ponytail behind her shoulder. "This is typical!"

Sam and Dean exchanged another quick look then Dean shrugged and Sam turned to the woman. "Right! Yeah! That's us," Sam said.

The woman smiled, relieved. "Thank you! Alright, come with me." she took off quickly down the hall.

The brothers followed her, Cas trailing behind. The school looked nice; not exceedingly fancy but nicer than the public high schools Dean and Sam had gone to. Blue lockers lined the walls, a little bigger than average but that was probably due to the student count. There were posters all around too; JOIN WRITING CLUB, and BIBLE STUDY ON WEDNESDAY, as well as community service opportunities and sports games. All in all, the school had a nice, lived in feel.

The blonde lady (as they were walking, she had introduced herself as Mrs. Hathaway) led them upstairs into the office. It was a large room with a few copiers to one side, a long counter along the other side, behind which were three desks. There was only one woman sitting at a desk, tiredly typing at a desktop computer. The blonde turned around and offered up three visitor badges, which the boys took. "So we need one of you to watch the library, one to watch the religion classes and one for the English classes."

Cas appeared to have picked up on what they were doing (thank god) and raised his hand a little. "I'll take the religion class."

"Great," she said, "and your name?"

He shot Dean, who was standing behind Mrs. Hathaway, a panicked look. Dean shrugged.

"Uh… Jimmy Novak."

Mrs. Hathaway smiled and wrote that down, turning to Sam. "I'll…take the English class." he said, shrugging. "My name is Keith…Singer."

"Great," Mrs. Hathaway said, still smiling and turning to Dean. "That leaves you as the librarian. Name, please?"

"Victor Henrickson- wait, what? Librarian?"

"Uh huh," Mrs. Hathaway said. Dean felt nauseated. "I'll show you to the classrooms." She led them along the hall to room 113, unlocking the door and letting Sam in. Dean peered around the room; it seemed safe enough. There was a bookcase in the back of the room with textbooks and (he assumed) classic literature. The desks were in rows and columns of five, with a larger desk towards the front of the room for Sam, with a Smart Board in the middle. "This is Ms. Charleston's room." Sam took the packet of information she handed him, paging through it.

Leaving Sam behind, Mrs. Hathaway led Dean and Cas in the opposite direction, eventually leading them to an older part of the building with creaky wooden floors and peeling paint. She opened a door for Cas. This room was completely different; the desks were in pairs and circled the room, while the teacher's desk sat in the corner. There was rug instead of tile, an old-fashioned projector instead of a Smart Board and a bunch of Bibles and inspirational and religious themed posters on the walls. Cas took the packet of information she handed him and looked around the room blankly. "Have a nice day," Mrs. Hathaway said.

She turned away to start leading Dean to...the library. Ugh. Dean waved at Cas. "Bye, Jimmy… see ya at lunch."

Cas nodded absently, still reading through the packet. "Farewell, Victor."

Dean continued to follow Mrs. Hathaway through the halls. At one point, they passed a pair of wooden and glass doors. It appeared they had been scratched at by unearthly talons. Dean's guide shuddered and made a sign of the cross. "That the chapel where the girl died?" Dean asked casually.

Mrs. Hathaway nodded. "You heard about that? I think it's strange… I mean, they say you can't get a stroke this young, but here she was…"

"Did you know her? Maddy?" They began climbing the stairs as the radiators kicked on. "Everybody knows everybody at this school. She was a sweet girl, a little shy…she didn't have many friends but she was really smart, so she hung out with her own kind. She had a poem published in the literary magazine last year, called Mirrors… it was nice."

Dean nodded, knowing he was toeing a fine line between appearing creepy and just appearing interested. "Anything else?"

"Oh, I know her mother went here. Valerie. I graduated the year after she did." Mrs. Hathaway chuckled. "Valerie and her four best friends… well, they were thick as thieves."

Dean nodded absently, losing interest in the woman's memories of the past and caring more about, you know, the dead girl. "Was Maddy in any clubs or extracurriculars?"

Mrs. Hathaway nodded. "Yes, the Creative Writing Club. They're basically the ones who do the literary magazine. If you really want to know more about her, talk to them." They arrived at a pair of double doors that she opened with a key. The room inside was long, the walls covered with bookshelves interspersed with windows. There were tables with laptops hooked up to the internet along the center of the room, as well as a few plush blue couches with handmade pillows and blankets. "Here you are. Anything you need will be right over there." She pointed him to a desk on the far side near a separate room with a copier.

Dean nodded his thanks, giving her a perfunctory smile and heading over to his desk, sitting down. He sighed as she left, closing his eyes.

_What had they gotten themselves into now?_

Then the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Apologies about the wait, lovelies! I'm going to update my AU next so it may be a month (or I may just write over February break! You might get lucky!)**

**Anyway, happy Valentine's Day!**

Sam didn't understand teenage girls;' he hadn't when he was a teenager himself and he didn't understand them now that he had to teach them. The number of times he had heard whispers and turned around, expecting demons, and instead caught a gaggle of girls ogling his ass was disconcerting. When he finally sat down in the cafeteria with his salad, he was thoroughly vexed. Had these girls not run into Dean yet? Or were they just so guy-deprived that they would stare at any mildly attractive male who crossed their line of vision?

"The latter," said a distinctly feminine and unfamiliar voice at his right, "definitely." Sam turned in his seat and saw a petite girl sitting next to him, honey brown hair in curls and pink lips curled in a mischievous smirk. "Although you aren't _mildly_ attractive. Don't be so hard on yourself. You've definitely got potential."

"Who are-"

The girl stuck out a manicured hand. "Gabriella."

"Keith Singer," Sam replied. He was so startled he was just grateful that he had been answering to "Mr. Singer" all day.

She rolled her eyes, giggling a little. "I won't bite," Gabriella said, but then winked. "Not unless you ask nicely."

"I won't," Sam said firmly, shaking her hand in a quick motion before letting go.

Gabriella grinned, getting up and beginning to walk away. "If it makes you feel better, _Keith_."

She was gone before he even had time to ask whether or not she was actually in one of his classes. Or even legal.

Dean's tray clunked next to him and Sam turned to look at his brother and Cas sitting down at the table. Cas had nothing but an untouched bottle of water. Dean's tray on the other hand was loaded with food.

"Dude, what is that?" Sam asked, pointing to the thing on Dean's plate. It looked like a long sandwich roll, cut in half. It had been sprinkled with shredded cheese, and then warmed so the cheese had melted onto the bread. It was then served with a disproportionate amount of tomato sauce in a Styrofoam cup.

"I have no idea. It's called a Mozzarella Melt or something?" Dean took a huge bite of it. "It's pretty good."

Cas cleared his throat politely. "Have either of you learned anything?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "Not unless you count learning about the trials and tribulations of Scarlett O'Hara."

Cas' brow furrowed. "Is she a student at this school?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, she's a fictional character. Apparently the English teacher I'm subbing for thinks she can do no wrong."

Cas nodded. "Interesting, although not useful. Dean?"

Dean was too interested in something across the cafeteria to hear Cas. Sam followed his line of vision and saw that there was a table of girls (with their skirts pulled far too high up to be properly uniform) glancing over at him, winking and smiling coyly at him. Gabriella was one of them.

"Dean!" Cas snapped.

Dean turned back to them with a jolt. "Huh?" he asked, stuffing another hunk of bread and melted cheese into his mouth.

Cas just glared at him, then shot a glare across the cafeteria at the table. Sam raised an eyebrow, glancing back and forth between them. Dean glanced between Sam and Cas, befuddled. "What? If none of us have anything, we should keep poking around and meet up again after classes!"

Sam nodded. "That's a good idea-"he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw two girls. One was tugging at her brown ponytail nervously, smoothing down her blue polo shirt and green and black plaid skirt. The other was grinning at- you guessed it-Dean.

"Hi," the brown haired girl said. "I'm Lizzy and I'm the president of Writing Club? And we wanted to know if you were okay with just hosting the meeting today, during eighth period. It's what we usually do, and Ms. Ronini usually sits with us and gives writing advice but you don't have to."

Sam shrugged a little bit. "Sure, go ahead. I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'd like to see what you guys are working on."

The girl, Lizzy, smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Singer. I'll get the message out. We'll see you eighth period?" when Sam nodded to confirm, Lizzy and her friend walked back their table, the blonde shooting not-so-covert looks over her shoulder before they reached their friends.

Dean gave Sam a "dude…" look. "Why are you…?"

"The dead girl, Maddy, those were her friends. They'll know about her. They'll talk about her like the administration wouldn't."

"And this has nothing to do with the whole unresolved potential thing?" Dean asked, stuffing half a cookie into his mouth.

Sam just gave him a patented bitch glare, which Dean returned, unwavering. "_No_, Dean, it isn't."

"We'll see if you feel that way after today." With that, Dean got up, threw his empty tray out, and walked across to Gabriella's table.

Sam suddenly heard a loud _crack_ from Cas, and felt water on his hands. He turned, afraid the angel had slipped up and used magic, but he had just squeezed the water bottle so hard it had burst.

"…you okay?" Sam asked, cautious. Half the cafeteria was staring at them and whispering, Dean's little entourage included.

Cas looked up at him, completely neutral. "Yes, of course I am. I apologize. My temper and strength got away from me." He stood up, apparently unaware that his lap was sopping wet, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Moral of the story? Sam was left to clean up the mess left by his brother and his brother's angel. Typical.


End file.
